fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris (Ianiant's)
Chris is one of Ianiant's FC's. Bio Chris is Tastyville’s greatest (and only) mathematician. As a child, his parents believed that he was a prodigy, for he had excelled in math and math-based classes all the way through his school life. Papa Louie often calls on him for help with designing and calculating the profits and losses of his many restaurants. At home, Chris likes to study parts of mathematical theory, with one of his favorite areas being the studying of circles. Appearance Chris is an overweight man. He has caucasian skin, amber eyes, and dark brown hair. He is one of the fattest of Ianiant's FC's. He also always wears glasses. Style A He wears a white sweater with a diagram of the parts of a circle, black pants, white shoes with black laces and soles, and gray circular glasses. Style B He wears a white undershirt, a black sweater with a golden pi symbol; gray pants with red, blue, and green spots; white shoes with black laces and soles; and gray circular glasses. Halloween Chris dresses up as a Greek god. The costume consists of the following: a white toga, tan sandals, and a green leaf crown. He also wears his same pair of glasses. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperonis Q24 *8 Olives Q13 *Cook into 3/8 *Cut into eighths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Medium Patty *Tomato *BBQ Sauce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Shell *Beef *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Yum n’ M's *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Cherry L *Creameo C *Cookie R Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *Pancake *Pancake *Blueberries *Banana x 4 *Drink: **Large Orange Juice **Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Onion *Medium Patty *Tomato *BBQ Sauce *Onion Ring *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Medium Boneless Wings O *Kung Pao Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hoagie Bun *Italian Sausage *Marinara Sauce *Chili *Mustard *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R **Small Tangerine Pop **Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Jalapeños *Onion *Medium Patty *Tomato *BBQ Sauce *Onion Ring *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry L **Cherry C **Cherry R *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry L **Cherry C **Cherry R Holiday (Onionfest): *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Sarge Gobstopper L **Cherry C **Sarge Gobstopper R *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Cherry L **Cherry C **Cherry R Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Yum n’ M's *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Cherry L *Creameo C *Cookie R Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Beefy Bolognese *Black Pepper *3 Meatballs *3 Fried Calamaris *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Regular Gnocchi *Heartbeet Arrabbiata *Black Pepper *3 Meatballs *3 Cherry Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Regular Blend *Peppermints *Espresso Syrup *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *Pomegranates *White Chocolate Truffle L *Creameo C *White Chocolate Truffle R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Blueberry Round Donut **Filling: Blueberry Custard **Orange Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Donut 2: **Chocolate Roll Donut **Filling: Whipped Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Donut 3: **Blueberry Ring Donut **Filling: Blueberry Custard **Clear Glaze **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns): *Donut 1: **Blueberry Round Donut **Filling: Hakuto Jelly **Orange Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Boba Bubbles *Donut 2: **Chocolate Roll Donut **Filling: Whipped Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Canteloupe Drizzle *Donut 3: **Blueberry Pon de Ring Donut **Filling: Blueberry Custard **Clear Glaze **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Medium Boneless Wings O *8 Potato Skins O *Kung Pao Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone Cheeses QA *8 Meatballs QA *2 Tomatoes Q12 *6 Jalapeños Q34 *Medium Bake *Cut into eighths Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread *Provolone Cheese *Medium Cook *Jalapeños *Ketchup *Sliced Turkey *Deep-Fried Pickles *Sliced Salami *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Jalapeños Holiday (Portallini Feast): *Pepperoni Bread *Provolone Cheese *Medium Cook *Jalapeños *Ketchup *Sliced Turkey *Meatballs *Sliced Salami *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Sourballs **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry Holiday (New Year): *Liner C *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Sourballs **Countdown Candies **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Espresso Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Sourballs **Cherry C *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry C Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Liner C *Cinnamon Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Sourballs **Cherry C *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Mini Donut L **Cherry C **Mini Donut R Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *50% Banana Filling *50% Cherry Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Blueberries A *9 Banana Slices CI Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Creameo Crust *50% Banana Filling *50% Pomegranate Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Lollipop Drizzle A *Blueberries A *9 Macarons CI Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Pita Shell *Beef *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Onions *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Christmas): *Yule Spice Sizzler Shell *Beef *Jalapeños *Cranberry Salsa *Onions *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper *White Rice(Flip) **Cucumber Slices **Fried Calamari **Jalapeños *Kiwi Slices *Tobiko *Tea: **Blueberry Tea **Tapioca Pearls Holiday (Christmas): *Ukoniro Soy Paper *White Rice(Flip) **Cucumber Slices **Fried Calamari **Jalapeños *Kiwi Slices *Cranberry Sauce *Merry Masago *Tea: **Peppermint Tea **Tapioca Pearls Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Pita Shell *Beef *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Onions *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Christmas): *Yule Spice Sizzler Shell *Beef *Jalapeños *Cranberry Salsa *Onions *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pancake *Pancake *Pancake *Blueberries *Banana x 3 *Drink: **Large Orange Juice **Ice Holiday (Christmas): *Pancake *Pancake *Pancake *Holiday Yum’n’Ms *Banana x 3 *Christmas Jelly Cookie x 3 *Drink: **Large Orange Juice **Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Olive Oil *Provolone Cheese *4 Pepperjack Cheeses QA *8 Meatballs QA *2 Tomatoes Q12 *4 Salamis Q34 *Medium Bake *Cut into eighths Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Tomato Basil Crust *Olive Oil *Provolone Cheese *4 Ricotta Balls QA *8 Meatballs QA *2 Tomatoes Q12 *4 Salamis Q34 *Medium Bake *Cut into eighths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hoagie Bun *Italian Sausage *Marinara Sauce *Chili *Mustard *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Christmas): *Hoagie Bun *Italian Sausage *Cranberry Chutney *Chili *Eggnog Aioli *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R **Small Dr. Dasher **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Hoagie Bun *Italian Sausage *Marinara Sauce *Chili *Mustard *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Christmas): *Hoagie Bun *Italian Sausage *Cranberry Chutney *Chili *Eggnog Aioli *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R **Small Dr. Dasher **Small Kettle Corn Trivia *He has three pet cats. **Their names are Radius, Diameter, and Sir Cumfrence. *He can do his taxes in record time. Gallery FCChris.png|Chris's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt FCChrisHalloween.png|Chris's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt Chris%27FidgetSpinner.png|Chris's Fidget Spinner Category:Ianiant's Category:Male Characters